


How you met Sherlock Holmes

by nenanena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock's Violin, Virgin Sherlock, sherlock x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenanena/pseuds/nenanena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine something happened to you everyone dreams of: you meet Sherlock Homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you met Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) hope you like the story! I would love to read comments or if you leave a kudo if you enjoyed reading :D Also I am sorry for my bad deductions, not every of us can be sherlocks xP  
> But now have fun reading xD

You are walking through the park to get to the office, it is a cold and rainy day, as often in London. Then, suddenly you hear voices behind a tree next to you: "How long is he dead?" "I would say since this night, between 10 and 12 o´clock in the afternoon! She died because of drowning!", you get curious and creep nearer to the place the voices come from. A corpse! There lies a dead woman, wet, but that could be because of the weather, the next sea, or deeper waters are miles away from here! "How could she be drowned if here is no water, except for the rain?", a police officer asks. At this moment you realise the other people, standing around the woman. A tall man in a grey long coat and with dark curly hair bends over the mouth of the woman and seems to sniff at her. Next to him crowers a smallish man in a dark jacket and with short grey-blonde hair and feels on the arm of the corpse, you suppose he is testing the rigor mortis. Behind these two men there stand two more, one older man with grey hair and the police officer you heared before.  
"Anderson! Shut up! How could you even think he is murdered here in the neighborhood? See these brush marks on her jacket? Do you think this woman laid down on the street and just rub her back on it?", the tall man with the coat shouts angrily and stands up. "So, what do you have?", the old man asks. "Do you mean the corpse or the woman hiding there behind the bush? Because I have a lot to tell you about both of them!" Shit! He saw you... You should try to get away fast, but through you know you shoudn´t be here you can´t move while the tall man walks nearer to you. "Is there another corpse behind the bush?", the old man asks. You duck down and close your eyes, maybe he meant an other woman, or an other bush, or he won´t find you.... "Good morgning lady!" Fuck! You open your eyes and see black lack shoes, standing in front of you.  
"Uhm.. Good morning... I was just....just searching.. for my... keys!", you stutter and look at the ground as if you really were looking for something. "No, you weren´t. You are on your way to the office when hearing this dialogue and you also were too curious to go ahead. So, please, come and look!", he winks, and you awake from your shoke and realise what sexy voise this tall and handsome guy with this beatuful cheekbones has! While slowly going to the corpse you hear the old man whispering: "Do you think she knows anything about this morder?" "Of course not! Maybe she couldt tell us a few details we overlooked!", the deep, voice, sounding like a smoking cello, means. "Good morning!", the short man says. "My name is John Watson, and this sociopath who found you is Sherlock Holmes, by the way!" "Good morning! Is he serious, when he says I could look for details you may have overseen?", I ask John Watson. "I think he is, through he surly just wants to make fun of you, he never oversees something, you have to know!", the short man chuckels. "Well, what is your guess?", suddenly the tall man, Sherlock Holmes ,you have to remaind yourself, stands besides you. "Oh, if I should guess, I would say she was murdered by getting drowned in a bathtube, or a bucket of water or somthing. Surly it was clean water that you could drink. I deduct this from the smell of her mouth, it doesn´t really smell like it would if she was drowned in dirty water ,like, of a sea or something. Also she was brought here, I´d say, two hours ago. Otherwise we could find bird´s dirt on her jacket, from the doves which fly above this park to get into the city before breakfast time. And she may have had a fight with her fiance or husband, it seems like her ring is lost which she was wearing long time before. Or it was a jealous suitor.", you look up and realise four men starring at you. "Did I say something wrong?", you ask, knowing often people laugh when you do such assumptions without really proofs. "No, and Sherlock, you didn´t saw anything about the doves, did you?", the old man laughs. "Sorry, I am Inspector Lestrade. I am determining at this case.", he improves himself. "Nice to meet you! I am (your name)!" "You forgot something!", Sherlock Holmes interrupts you impatient. "She doesn´t wear other jewellery either! Also her purse is lost! It could be a robbery!" "Which thief would drown his victim? But you are right, she did wear a necklace, didn´t she? There are some marks on her neck like someone ripped it of. Oh, hey I know these marks on her fingers! I believe she played harp or guitar! Look, her fingers look like she often has blisters, but not on her smallest finger! So more likely harp, there you just play with four fingers, and that would also explain why she doesn´t wear bracelets, they would disturb her while playing!" "Great! You will come too late to work, won´t you?", Mr. Holmes seems a bit offended. "Shit! You are totally right! I have to go... sorry I interrupted you in your work! Bye!". You wave your hand while grapping your bag and running away.  
While running all the way to office you feel a bit emberassed because this men must thing you are a totall douchbag, thinking you could know everything just from looking at people! And then this handsome guy... Maybe you should have asked for his number....


End file.
